Drop ceilings are nearly ubiquitous in commercial spaces such as office buildings. As the technology infrastructure of many businesses continues to increase in complexity and breadth, these drop ceilings have become crowded with devices such as lighting fixtures, speakers, wireless networking access points, security cameras, emergency lighting, and the like. In some cases, the large number of devices results in an undesirable appearance of the ceiling. Often, devices need to be added to or removed from a drop ceiling as the technology infrastructure of a business changes. These changes may require permitting, evacuation, and other special accommodations such as tenting. Further, adding new devices may require significant expenditures to deliver power and a data connection to the devices. Accordingly, there is a need for improved ways for incorporating devices into the ceiling of commercial spaces.